A communication node between data and a telecommunication networks is disclosed in PCT Patent Publication Number WO 94/24803 which describes a node that enables communication between users using different types of terminals, such as telephones and computers.
PCT Patent Publication Number WO 98/19445 describes a service node between Internet networks and a telecommunications network that is used to order telephony services by means of HTML pages from a computer with a WWW browser. It also describes a method of calling a subscriber, in which the call is ordered by computer but the connection is set up between the telephones of a first and second subscriber. The service node communicates with computers connected to computer networks using the HTTP protocol. The node stores data related to a subscriber; said data can be used when the user requests a telephony service.
A system for the control of devices within the home, using web browsers, is described in “Browser-style interfaces to a home automation network”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics Volume 43 4, D. Corcoran, J. Desbonnet.
The automation and security systems that may be installed in a user's premises are becoming more and more advanced. Users often have a common need to control and monitor such systems both locally and remotely. Typically these systems provide an on-site control panel offering input facilities and visual status display facilities, but generally must resort to non-visual monitoring and control mechanisms for remote operation. Remote operation is usually achieved by telephone through codes entered via a telephone handset. Some systems allow both local and remote operation using any combination of voice command input and voice feedback of status. Due to the complexity of the automation systems and the choices they afford users, such remote systems are cumbersome and limit the scope for interaction. In addition, the user must learn several alternate methods of control.
Another problem with current systems is the absence of a monitoring and control method that provides a geographically independent standard interface that is universally accessible and not platform or hardware dependant. Corcoran describes the use of a web browser and the WWW for a standard interface, both local and remote, in “Browser-style interfaces to a home automation network”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics Volume 43 4. However it is assumed in that paper that for remote monitoring and control, the site to be controlled is actively connected to the Internet at the time that remote operation is desired. In the case that the site is not actively connected to the Internet, a user may initiate a connection from their remote location to the desired site manually. However, this requires special knowledge and telecommunications access facilities on the part of the user and is not a suitable mechanism for those individuals who are not technically literate.
Another problem with current systems, and with the system described by Corcoran, is that if the user is geographically remote to the user premises, then initiating a direct connection through the public telecommunication network is expensive, requiring a long distance or international call.
Another problem with current systems relates to the handling of alarm and surveillance data. Current systems are based on CCTV and VCR technology. A problem associated with such systems is that surveillance data remains unprotected whilst retained at the site of an incursion.
Another problem with current systems relates to the cost associated with the surveillance system. System costs for video surveillance may be prohibitive, as they are based on CCTV and VCR technology. In addition, steps must be taken to ensure that surveillance data remains protected if it must be retained at the site of an incursion. Methods employed to make such systems tamper-proof add to the total system cost.
Another problem associated with current surveillance systems is that they may not differentiate alarm and non-alarm conditions, and continuously record activity. Such systems record in a loop fashion, eventually overwriting prerecorded material.
Another problem with current systems is that they do not allow, except in the case of expensive systems, a remote user, or remote authorised security personnel, to interrogate a surveillance or automation system during an alarm condition.
Another problem with existing systems is that they do not provide a facility for viewing surveillance material in relation to a user premises during non-alarm periods using standard platform independent and location independent mechanisms.